Harry Potter:Imara Riley Smith And the Blanace
by DeCode232
Summary: I don't own anything expect for the ocs.
1. A new gang and a first year of Hogwarts

**Okay you don't have to read the first 2 things I written too understand this k. Lets start you should know what I own and what I don't.**

-Aaron's P.O.V-

I smiled I was walking with my wife and my only son to meet up with the others Harry and his wife Lavender and there two kids Harrison Severus Potter who in all looks like his father and Alexis Minerva Potter who looks like her mother then there was Hermione and Draco and their daughter Raven May Malfoy who has her mother's hair and father's eyes but brains of her mother and their son Robin Jay Malfoy who had his father's hair and mother's eyes and his father's cunning and cleverness. Then there was Neville and Susan and their kids Jay Frank Longbottom who looked like his father and Ruby Alice Longbottom who looked like her mother. We ran though the barrier and my son who was in his Hogwarts robes stopped I looked at him he had my hair color and eye color was a true half vampire and like me could control the elements I gave him my dagger and gave him a staff that could shrink. "Imara whats wrong?"I asked and looked at him and he sighed. "Imara Riley Smith tell me whats wrong or I'll just have to tell Harry that my son has a crush on Alexis."I whispered and he went wide eyed. "I'm just scared what if Hugo Weasley hexes me into next year or what if I fail in potions and Professor Snape has to take away points or what if Headmistress Evergreen kicks me out because of me being a half vampire."He whispered. "Nothing is going to happen okay son besides your friends will stay by you now go on before the train leaves without you."I said and he ran off.

-Imara's P.O.V-

"Gryffindor is the best!"Harrison said. "No Slytherin is!"Robin shot back. "Gryffindor!"Harrison said. "Slytherin!"Robin said. "WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!"I shouted. "Gryffindor is where the brave go and Slytherin the cunning Hufflepuff is a loyal house and Ravenclaw is full of smart people now stop fighting!"I said with a glare and they shut their mouths.

**Nice place to stop hopefully the kids can have a nice year without interruptions for the kids and who goes where?**


	2. Animal forms and Ravens of Robins

**I think we need a new chapter to this story as always you know what I own and Don't. I want to thank the following people who reviewed chapter 1: ****AngelRainglow****Ha how Ironic that Rainbow is the only one to review not that it bugs me that much but if anyone has any ideas please Email them to me or leave them in your review thank you now onto the story!**

-Imara's P.O.V-

"What hey did you hear that Binns got sacked supposedly!"Harrison said. "No way no one ever had the guts to sack him not even Imara's dad!"Robin said wide eyed. "Headmistress Evergreen said he could stay if he liked but he can't teach!"Harrison said and Robin laughed and Raven and Alexis rolled their eyes when the door opened and 1 boy and 1 girl with red hair wearing Hogwarts robes where at the door. "Randy and Mandy hi guys!"Harrison said. "Hey guys..."Mandy started. "Can 2 fellow first years sit..."Randy said. "Here?"They both asked Randy may have red hair but he has the eye color of Katie Bell who married the man my father calls Forge and Angelica married Gred so Mandy had her eyes. "Sure!"I said and moved over. "You know you guys act just like your fathers!"Harrison said. "How so?"Mandy asked. "Because you guys are nearly the same age only a day apart and you talk at the same time or finish each others sentences!"Robin said. "Here we are thank god!"Mandy said.

-Sorting Imara's P.O.V-

When the sorting hat was brought out by deputy headmaster Snape it started to sing. "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me you can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head that the sorting hat can't see, so try me on I will tell you where you outta be you might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring,nerve and Chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise of Ravenclaw if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none!) For I'm a thinking cap!"The hat sang and everyone clapped. "Weasely Hugo!"Snape called and Hugo sat down. "Gryffindor!"The hat cried and some people (mostly muggle born) clapped and Hugo strutted to his seat like he was all that! "Weasely Mandy!"Snape said. "GRYFFINDOR!"The hat cried out and more people clapped. "Weasely Randy!"Snape called out and paled 3 Weaselys I'd be scared too. "GRYFFINDOR!"The hat called out and people called. "Potter Alexis!"Snape called and she walked over and sat down. "RAVENCLAW!"The hat called and she walked off the Ravenclaw table. "Potter Harrison!"Snape called and paled again 3 trouble makers Randy,Harrison and Mandy in the same year uh oh wait till he calls for Robin. "GRYFFINDOR!"The hat yelled. "Malfoy Raven!"Snape called. "RAVENCLAW!"The hat called out.

"Malfoy Robin!"Snape called and he paled even more. "SLYTHERIN!"The hat called. "Longbottom Ruby!"Snape called. "HUFFLEPUFF!"The hat called. "Longbottom Jay!"Snape called. "HUFFLEPUFF!"The hat called again and soon I tuned out. "Smith Imara!"Snape called and I walked over and the hat was placed on my head. _"Hmm I sorted your father tough he was same with you so boy your chose where do you want to go?"The hat asked. "I get to choose?"I asked. "No I'm just asking you because I want to yes you can choose!"The hat said annoyed. "Where do you recommend I go?"I asked. "Why are you asking me no one ever asked me when I gave them a choice!"The hat asked surprised. "Because I grew up with people of all 4 houses so I can't choose where to go!"I said. "Your father and grand father and great grand father went to Slytherin while your mother's side was Hufflepuff with a few Ravenclaws."The hat said. "Slytherin."I said. _ "SLYTHERIN!"The hat cried and I gave the hat to Snape and walked off the join Robin who was sticking his tongue out at Harrison. "My father told me 'bout the come and go room 7th floor meet there in a hour!"I whispered to Robin and he nodded.

-Time skip Imara's P.O.V-

"Okay I need a room for becoming a animal a room for becoming a animal!"I though then we all went into the room and saw some potions. "We are becoming uh whats the word!"Alexis said. "Animagus?"I asked as I picked up a bottle and drank it and soon blacked out.

-No one's P.O.V-

Harrison woke up in a forest and saw a Eagle gliding around before flying down to him it had a shiny beak. "Eagle!"Harrison said. In a jungle Alexis woke up in a jungle when see saw a black panther looking at her. "P-panther!"She said as it ran off and she chased after it, "Come back I won't hurt you!"She yelled and stopped when she saw the panther with another panther bigger then hers but with some dark gray spots on its paws. In a forest Raven woke up and saw a robin. "Oh great I get a bird my brother is named after!"Raven said. And in a different Forest Robin woke up and saw a raven. "REALLY A RAVEN, Raven IS GONNA KILL ME!"Robin shouted. Soon Ruby woke up and saw a owl it was snow white but had some gray spots. Jay woke up and saw a gray owl with some snow white spots. Then Mandy woke up and saw a ginger cat with gray stripes and then in a different spot Randy woke up with a gray cat with ginger stripes. Then Imara woke up holding his head. "Urg anyone catch the number of that semi truck!"Imara shouted and saw a panther a big one too it had dark gray spots around it paws it took off running. "WAIT I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!"Imara shouted and ran after it then saw it with a smaller black panther and then saw. "Alexis?"Imara asked as he slid down the slope before waking up with everyone else and telling them his form.

-Time skip Imara's P.O.V-

We where lounging around in our animal forms in the forest I was on a rock in a clearing watching Mandy and Randy chase each other around and try to confuse the others but the others did not fall for it so they walked up to me. "Hey Imara!"Mandy said. "Hey Randy Imara is a black kitty do you think he would enjoy catnip for Christmas?"Randy asked. "I was going to say the same thing Mandy!"Mandy said and I rolled my eyes looking at Mandy. "No Randy I would like catnip for Christmas but would you like a ball of yarn?"I asked threw a ball into the clearing and they ran over and started to play with it. "Hey Harrison!"I yelled and he looked at me. "How do you keep a Gryffindor in suspense?"I asked and he shrugged the best he could in his form then I walked away from him and over to Alexis. "That's how!"I said and everyone started to laugh. "Not funny!"Harrison said. "I found it funny!"Robin said in his raven form. "Yea me too."Raven said in her robin form. "Hey Black feather!"I called out and Raven looked at me glaring. "What we are a prank group and every good prank group has a nicknames for the members."I said. "Whatever Spots."Raven said. "Ginger stripes!"Mandy said to Randy. "Gray stripes!"Randy shot back. "Red feather!"Harrison said to Robin. "Wide eyes!"Robin shot back. "Gray spots."Jay said to Ruby. "Yea nice nickname for me don't you agree snow spots?"Ruby shot back to Jay.

**Good place to stop I want to thank AngelRainbow for giving me some ideas I will use in next chapter**


End file.
